


【双丑】共生感与胃胀气

by consumingEVEN



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumingEVEN/pseuds/consumingEVEN
Summary: 双胞胎之间总是有一些近乎诡异的共感，但有的总是比别的更诡异。





	【双丑】共生感与胃胀气

**Author's Note:**

> AA大法！在微博上看到一个脑洞，关于双胞胎ABO的话两个人会不会被同一个人的信息素影响。  
>  大概只是有点很柴的肉渣_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_  
>  OOC严重注意！

Jeremiah很讨厌在他弟弟身上感觉到Omega的味道。  
准确的说，他很讨厌Omega的味道。无论是他自己闻见的，还是Jerome闻见之后因为双胞胎的某种无法解释的共感觉而传到他身体里面的。  
一种像胃胀气一样让人感觉十分不爽的感觉，但是又无可奈何，只能任凭这种奇怪的身体本能像气体被打嗝排除内脏器官一样地逐渐消失。  
最让他气恼的是，Jerome和他不一样，他可以忍受一切，只要这种东西是来自外界而不是来自他自身的。  
就像是小时候他们一起喝多了汽水，他会因为胃部不适而变得心情烦躁，但Jerome就可以一脸不在意地打一个水果味的响嗝。

所以Jeremiah很讨厌Jerome靠近Cobblepot。  
某天晚上，Jeremiah选择用手里的砖厚的几何学专著拍开Jerome靠过来索吻的脸，“他有Alpha了，Jerome。”  
“…谁？”  
“Cobblepot。”  
“企鹅？我不是因为他是Omega才接近他的啊。”  
“但是你被他的信息素影响了。”  
“…再怎么说他也是Omega吧。影响多少还是会有一点的。”Jerome转到他背后去，从背后抱住自家哥哥，伸手在他仍旧穿着西装三角套的Jeremiah胸口。  
解开了外套扣子、背心扣子，解开一半的衬衫扣子，然后朝着下半身摸去。  
他在他耳边低声，“你知道我不喜欢那些脆弱的Omega的，哥。”

的确。  
他们兄弟俩的性取向都颇为奇特，身为一个气场颇为强大的Alpha，对于Omega不仅没有兴趣，甚至连吸引都感觉不到，只有信息素波动时的异样感罢了。  
反倒是同样强大的Alpha比较让他们感兴趣。  
比如Bruce·可爱小少爷·Wayrne。  
比如James·日常努力假装成平静的Beta·Gordon。  
再比如疯帽子和Barbara。  
而Cobblepot虽然是个强势的人，但是他却是个货真价实的Omega。那一层层信息素喷雾或许可以骗的了别人，但骗不了他们这种数一数二的顶级Alpha灵敏的鼻子。  
尽管如此，Jeremiah还是很生气。  
他作为一个（不那么典型的）Alpha，非常讨厌自己的东西上有其他人的气味。  
“离开我的背后。”  
“命令我？哥，”Jerome没动，牙齿轻咬着Jeremiah的耳垂，一字一顿地，“我，不是，你的，Omega。”  
Jeremiah反手扯住了自家弟弟后脑的头发，猛地一把把他拽下来和自己对视，“我知道。”  
“操你！你就不怕我把你耳朵咬掉吗？这么用力？”Jerome呲牙咧嘴地揉着被椅背磕青的锁骨，站起来转到Jeremiah面前。  
“你知道我不怕。”  
他笑，决定今晚让他的宝贝弟弟明白一下不经过他的允许擅自去见Omega的后果。

“天，你今天怎么回事…”Jerome抓着床单，“操，哥…你别再咬我的腺体了——”  
“你闻起来有Omega的味道。”在耳后的呼吸过于灼热，害得他的宝贝Alpha弟弟在他身下抖得像个脆弱的Omega。  
“操…我不是你的Ome——”  
直肠撕裂的痛感让他不得不选择闭嘴。  
虽然Jerome已经习惯了各种各样的疼痛，但是在性事上产生的疼痛总是有些不同。  
当身体上的疼痛与身体上的快感同时出现，这种疼痛就变得陌生起来了。  
Jeremiah的手指在他的肠道里存在感过于强烈。Alpha没有自体润滑的功能，每次做爱都要忍受扩张的疼痛，Jerome在心里脏话连连，为什么他的虐待狂哥哥就是不肯用润滑剂呢？  
“…哥，抽屉里有润滑剂。”  
“我不喜欢用那种东西，”Jeremiah舔了一下自家弟弟后颈腺体上那个带血的咬痕，“让你闻起来有一股Omega的味道。”  
“死变态，就喜欢血的味道。”Jerome从枕头下面摸出一把小刀，手刚伸出来就被他早就猜到他的小伎俩的哥哥抓住。  
“你不也是吗？”他眯起眼睛，像一只咬住了猎物的狼。  
然后他抽出了手指。  
Jerome的脏话让他兴致盎然，Jeremiah拖着他的腰让他跪趴在床上，这种属于野兽的交合方式让他脆弱的后颈完全暴露在外。  
紧致的肠壁触感让他脑子里的化学元素干扰了他的思考，Jeremiah下意识地趴下去嗅他弟弟的腺体。  
因为基因的原因他们的信息素几乎一模一样，但Jerome不知道为什么，在他闻起来总有一种甜味。  
像是水果糖或者橘子的味道，清淡的甜味，和他们的充满了攻击性的发苦的信息素味道混杂起来，就像是黑咖啡在舌根的余香。  
甜，但不像Omega那样甜得让人讨厌。  
Jeremiah把他拉起来。Jerome背靠着他的孪生哥哥，在片刻的喘息之后得到了一个充满爱意的手活。  
然后就在他高潮开始的瞬间，Jeremiah又一次把他推了下去。  
Jerome把脸埋进枕头里，他可以感觉到自己的精液射得到处都是，胸口，腹部，床单，下巴。而他的哥哥正插在他高潮时不断痉挛的身体里面，成结。

“…不对啊，”趴在床上的Jerome突然伸手抓住了Jeremiah的手腕，“你他妈怎么知道我见了企鹅的？跟踪我？”  
坐在床边的Jeremiah甩开他的手，整理了一下领带，回过头来勾勾嘴角，露出一个意味深长的笑。  
“没有哦。”  
他还不准备告诉他，那个他们会同时感觉到的，令人厌恶的胃胀气的秘密。

**Author's Note:**

> 既然分化是在青春期，也就是俩人分开之后啦w！  
>  Jerome在马戏团长大应该经常会碰见Omega，但是Jeremiah的环境里见不到O，但却隔三差五会出现信息素波动。发现这点之后他也尽量避免接触其他O。  
>  所以共感这事只有哥哥一个人知道w！  
>  …对不起我真的不会写肉了就这样吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


End file.
